N-phosphonomethylglycine, commonly referred to as glyphosate, is an important agronomic chemical. Glyphosate inhibits the enzyme that converts phosphoenolpyruvic acid (PEP) and 3-phosphoshikimic acid to 5-enolpyruvyl-3-phosphoshikimic acid. Inhibition of this enzyme (5-enolpyruvylshikimate-3-phosphate synthase; referred to herein as “EPSP synthase”) kills plant cells by shutting down the shikimate pathway, thereby inhibiting aromatic acid biosynthesis.
Since glyphosate-class herbicides inhibit aromatic amino acid biosynthesis, they not only kill plant cells, but are also toxic to bacterial cells. Glyphosate inhibits many bacterial EPSP synthases, and thus is toxic to these bacteria. However, certain bacterial EPSP synthases have high tolerances to glyphosate. Several such bacterial EPSP synthase have been previously isolated. Analysis of the existing sequences of glyphosate resistant and sensitive EPSP synthases does not predict a priori whether a given EPSP synthase is glyphosate resistant or glyphosate sensitive, or the level of resistance of any amino acid sequence to glyphosate inhibition. Furthermore, the sequences of known EPSP synthases do not predict all sequences capable of functioning to encode EPSP synthase activity, nor the level of resistance to glyphosate of that amino acid sequence.
Plant cells resistant to glyphosate toxicity can be produced by transforming plant cells to express glyphosate-resistant bacterial EPSP synthases. Notably, the bacterial gene from Agrobacterium tumefaciens strain CP4 has been used to confer herbicide resistance on plant cells following expression in plants. A mutated EPSP synthase from Salmonella typhimurium strain CT7 confers glyphosate resistance in bacterial cells, and confers glyphosate resistance on plant cells (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,060; 4,769,061; and 5,094,945). However, there is a need for other herbicide resistance genes.